Making My Own Way
by Happy4u2
Summary: Have you ever felt like you're in someone else's shadow.Try being in Harry Potter's shadow.Try living up to the expectations, when you're parents are the greatest heroes in time.I'm sick of hearing. Oh, you're the daughter of Harry and Hermione Potter. We


**Making My Own Way By Happy4u2**

**Rated T for violence, language and other things that may or may not ...happen...**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS. I DO OWN SARA AND JAMES AND THEIR PERSONALITIES. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY. THIS STORY TIES IN WITH MY OTHER STORY,EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT FINISHED YET.**

Chapter one-My Start

If anyone were to say you've got the coolest parents ever, would I agree with them? Not likely. Just because their names are burned into everyones brains, doesn't mean I have to like it.. I'm sick and tired of hearing, "Oh, you're Harry and Hermione Potters daughter."

My name is not 'Harry and Hermione's daughter', it's Sara Lillian Potter and I'm bloody sick of being recognized everywhere I go. I can't even go to the loo at a store because someone says, " There goes the chosen ones' kid." I get no sympathy from my parents. Guess what my father says when I tell him my frustrations about being known everywhere I go, go on guess. Guessed yet? Well, I'll tell you what he says.

" At least you don't have a mark that you can't hide." He said while pushing his hair back to reveal his scar. My reply got me grounded for a week.

" Unlike you, I don't need a scar for people to know who I am. My picture ends up in the bloody paper almost every time I leave the house. And I'm bloody damn sick of it. I'm sixteen years old for Merlin's' sake. Let me go to the washroom without being noticed.

Things have gotten tense at my house lately. After the war, my parents relaxed a bit. But I think they always fear another dark wizard coming into power. I've heard rumors of this. Do you think my parents are the ones that told me. No, it was not. It was my uncle Ron. He's not really my uncle, but he is the closest thing my father has to a brother. So I call him my uncle when he owls the family. He moved to France a few years ago with his wife and son. That's what started the argument. They were moving back.

"Sara, he won't have any friends at Hogwarts." My mother said sadly.

" I. Don't. Care." I snorted, ungracefully.

"Sara" My father snapped.

" Look, I'm bloody sick of being told what to do. I'll be of age next year and I'm sick of hearing, " Sara, did you finish all of your assignments? Sara, did you practice your defensive spells? I'm not going to be host for some git for the whole school year. I'm not even sure that I'm going back to Hogwarts." I looked towards my mother at this point . I've never seen her go so many different shades of colors, not even when I "accidentally" destroyed her copy of Hogwarts A History. You may be asking yourself why I destroyed it. My mother was making me memorize the entire thing. I thought it was fun, up until the fifth page. When I hit the one-thousandth and forty-second page and realized that I still had one thousand pages left to go. I completely lost it. I also did the only thing I could think of. I torched the frigging book. I still feel kind of guilty about it. Kind of being the key words.

" You are going back to school young lady, and you will be helping James adjust to his new school. Is that understood?" My father scolded.

" Yes." I moped. I tried to remember what Jame was like. It had been years since I had seen him. All I could remember about him was that his name was James Perciville Weasley and he had the weirdest hair I have ever seen. It was streaked red and blond. I asked him one time why it was like that, he said it was because his mother was part Veela, but his fathers red hair was a dominate trait in the Weasley family. Then he asked why my hair was the way it was.

You should have seen my hair back then. It was the color of my fathers and frizzy like my mothers. So I had frizzy black hair; and I hated it. I had it permanently straightened when I was twelve. The kids at Hogwarts called me electro head in my first year. I now have long straight waist length hair. I wonder what James' hair looks like. Guess I'll find out tomorrow when Ron and Gabriella and James comes to our house.


End file.
